Continuous use of chemical pesticides and soluble fertilizers on urban landscape plants, bushes, and trees, and especially in agricultural settings in the production of crops, has created a variety of ecological problems. As the world and national populations have increased, farmers and horticulturalists have come to rely increasingly on chemically synthesized fertilizers and chemical pesticides to maintain an appropriate level of crop production to feed the growing population.
More and more organic base byproducts, including, but not limited to, biosolids, activated sludge, municipal compost, animal manures (such as, cow, horse, pig, sheep, or chicken manure, and the like), and composted organic byproducts containing various plant nutrients, are being produced as a result of industrial and agricultural activities and processes. The nutrient content of these byproducts is generally low and these byproducts have been used as fillers, soil amendments, or landfill because of their low commercial value.
Cultivated plants require significant amounts of nitrogen fertilization during the growing season to maintain a desirable production, size, and color. Various inorganic nitrogen fertilizer materials are available that can supply adequate amount of nitrogen for cultivation. However, these inorganic salts are highly soluble in the soil and are readily converted to nitrates that leach before there is sufficient absorption by the plants. Consequently, these inorganic nitrogen fertilizers are required to be applied frequently.
Natural and synthetic slow-release organic nitrogen materials are also available, which release nitrogen over a longer period of time, thus reducing the frequency of application while increasing the uniformity of plant growth and appearance. However, the natural and synthetic slow-release nitrogen sources are influenced differently by various environmental factors to which they are exposed, and therefore lack effectiveness. In addition, organic materials, such as fertilizers, constitute a fire hazard and are subject to auto-combustion when not stored safely. Further, the organic materials may be a nuisance due to unpleasant odors produced by decomposition.
Thus, there is a need for a composition and method for producing fertilizer that is safer to store and has less odor.